Polaroid freeze-frame equipment is widely used to capture a hard copy of an electronic image from a computer monitor or T.V. system. One problem with Polaroid freeze-frame equipment is that the number of hard copies or photographs produced is limited by the number of films in the film cassette. For example, a Polaroid film cassette contains only ten films, so that the equipment must be serviced after every ten operations. This is inconvenient, time consuming and expensive in any application, but is a particular problem in automatic apparatus such as automatic electronic (T.V.) photographic equipment, where a shutdown for cassette replacement after every ten photographs would require an on-site serviceman at every installation and would delay the servicing of customers, which would in turn severely reduce the number of customers that could be serviced and even discourage customers from using the service at all.